


Номер 53 (Непредвиденный стриптиз)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Dylan Rhodes - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Club, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, J. Daniel Atlas - Freeform, Jack Wilder - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Mini, Now You See Me - Freeform, R, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slash, UST, Ustengrav, striptease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Самое обычное дело в самом необычном месте, и Дэниел Атлас оказывается в очень пикантной ситуации. Мало того, что ему приходится танцевать и раздеваться на сцене, за ним всё это время наблюдает Дилан Родс, с которым у Дэнни весьма натянутые отношения...Ах да, всё это происходит в гей-клубе.





	Номер 53 (Непредвиденный стриптиз)

– Номер 53! – провозгласил ведущий, и зал взорвался аплодисментами. – Итак, 53, прошу вас на сцену! Где же вы, где? Публика ждёт!

Дэнни замер с открытым ртом, впервые испуганно смотря в сторону сцены. Всё шло не по плану, спасибо оригинальности и грязному юмору МакКинни. И теперь вместо реального дела они, Всадники, должны были заниматься какими-то извращениями. 

Неоновые вспышки освещали зал, луч света петлял вперёд-назад, явно разыскивая тот самый загадочный номер 53. От молодых людей, заполнявших пространство, пахло куревом и спиртным, и этот шлейф изредка разбавлялся нотками кальяна. Музыка чуть стихла, пока ведущий внимательно всматривался в лица зрителей, а публика начинала недовольно роптать. 

– Чего ты встал? – прошептал Джек на ухо Атласу, подталкивая его в спину. – Иди!

– С ума сошёл? – огрызнулся Дэнни, отталкивая приятеля. – Я тебе кто? Клоун?

– А ну пошёл! – присоединился к Уайлдеру Дилан, включив один из своих громких и пугающих тонов. – Просто выиграй этот грёбанный конкурс и выбери меня! Окажемся в комнатах наверху и найдём плёнку! Всё!

Дэниел уверенно выдержал игру в гляделки с Родсом. Их соперничество было на самом пике, и в любую секунду мог разразиться грандиозный скандал, если не драка. Однако неминуемой разборке внезапно помешали. 

– Ах, вот он наш номер 53! – рампа внезапно осветила прищурившегося и прикрывшегося рукой Дэнни. – Идите сюда, мистер сте-е-е-есняшка-а-а-а!

– Вот кто вручил ему микрофон… – пробубнил Мерритт, словно его ничуть не беспокоила столь пикантная ситуация. – Фрики.

Атлас бросил полный ярости взгляд на команду. Джек был растерян и лишь пожимал плечами, смущённый и испуганный, Мерритт сиял как лампочка, будучи очень довольным собой. И лишь Дилан оставался сосредоточенным и серьёзным, словно пытался поделиться своей уверенностью с Дэнни. Он приблизился, что-то шепнул тому на ухо и кивнул. Дэнни явно растерялся от услышанного, но быстро собрался, как положено профессиональному артисту.

Всё бы ничего, да только приглашали Атласа на конкурс стриптиза. 

Конкурс стриптиза в гей-клубе.

***

 

За 24 часа до этого.  
Квартира для репетиций Всадников. 

– Нет, это буду решать только я сам!

– Сам? Не много ли ты на себя берёшь?

– Я не позволю каким-то невидимым мудрецам играть мной, как марионеткой!

– Ты должен доверять «Оку»!

– С какой стати, если «Око» не доверяет мне?

Привычная ругань Дилана и Атласа могла свести с ума кого угодно. Мерритт поднял полный скепсиса взгляд, отрываясь от изучения газеты, а Джек вновь выронил карты, когда крик их товарищей стал громче.

День не задался с самого утра. Дилан опоздал на встречу из-за собрания в Бюро, Мерритт умудрился заблудиться, а Джек и вовсе забыл о сборе. Лишь Атлас прибыл вовремя, раздражённо ожидая под дверью не очень дорогого, но комфортабельного лофта. Он не срывался на друзьях, но одаривал каждого упрекающим взглядом, что завело в итоге только Родса, изо дня в день рисковавшего собой и своей свободой ради общего блага. Ни о какой репетиции уже речи и не шло, да и команда всё ещё тяжело переживала уход Хенли. Раздражение, накопившееся у самых амбициозных Всадников, соревнующихся за лидерство, выплёскивалось в ругань, а Джек и Мерритт скучали в зале, ожидая разрешения конфликта и начала той самой репетиции, ради которой все и собрались.

– Вот на кой им мы? – спросил Мерритт, откладывая газету. – Они видят только друг друга. Я уже говорил, что им надо трахнуться? 

– Говорил, – кивнул Джек, поднимая карты с пола и бросая рассеянный взгляд на друга. – Дэнни ещё послал тебя, как никогда не посылал.

Мерритт прицокнул языком, поправил шляпу и вновь вернулся к чтению газеты. А Джек обернулся в сторону ссорящихся товарищей и вздохнул. В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что будущее их команды просто трещит по швам. 

Дилан устало упал в кресло и потёр пальцами переносицу. Атлас замолчал, но скорее всего он лишь выжидал удобного для нападения момента, не желая уступать в этом споре. Засранец умел провоцировать и раздражать Родса с завидным профессионализмом, и как бы Дилан ни любил своих Всадников, подобное выводило из себя даже крайне терпеливого его. 

Вендетта была разыграна. План мести, вынашиваемый тридцать лет, был разыгран в трёх этапах за один единственный год. И Всадники, которых Дилан Шрайк выбрал орудием своего возмездия, из шахматных фигур превратились в семью. Дилан не хотел к ним привязываться, не хотел испытывать муки совести, когда эти ребята рисковали собой. Однако симпатия к дерзким иллюзионистам возникла ещё на первом же допросе в ФБР, когда Родс впервые поговорил с каждым из них. А к некоторым возникли более… спорные чувства. Из-за этого стало труднее вкладывать все свои силы для их поимки, но это было условием: Всадники выполняют план, а Дилан ловит их по-настоящему. Справились? Молодцы. Не справились? Вы знали, на что шли. Только вот первый тревожный звоночек угрызения совести Дилан ощутил, когда Альма едва не выстрелила в Атласа. Второй раз, когда машина на мосту перевернулась. Облегчение Дилан ощутил, только когда увидел там труп из морга, а не Джека.

И вот прошло совсем немного времени, а он уже ощущал ответственность за тех, кого недавно, по сути, использовал. Или пытался использовать. Теперь Родс точно знал, что прибьёт любого за своих ребят.

Хотя, пока что хотелось прибить только Атласа.

Дэнни с самым наглым видом упал на стул, устраиваясь за рабочим столом Родса. Невозмутимо игнорируя возмущённый взгляд Дилана, он принялся перебирать его бумаги, словно ища там нечто важное.

– Вот что ты делаешь? – устало спросил Дилан, плохо скрывая раздражение.

– Сам влияю на свою судьбу! – с бодрой улыбкой отозвался Атлас и подмигнул Родсу. – А то вдруг ты чего не договариваешь?

Когда ругань возобновилась, Мерритт раздражённо бросил газету на стол, понимая, что в такой обстановке даже читать невозможно. Джек обеспокоенно глянул в его сторону, опасаясь, как бы и МакКинни не присоединился к жарким спорам, тогда скандал грозил затянуться надолго. 

– Так, мне срочно нужно выпить! – объявил Мерритт, вставая с кресла. – Не слушать же их весь оставшийся день!

– Эй, я тоже хочу! – возмущённо отозвался Джек. – Ты меня тут не бросай!

В последнее время Мерритт и Джек заметно сблизились. Никому из Всадников нельзя было светить лицами, особенно «погибшему» Джеку, и Уайлдер развлекался тем, что выклянчивал у МакКинни уроки гипноза. Оба они любили пошутить и подурачиться, да и коммуникабельность воришки позволяла ему находить общий язык буквально с любым человеком, даже с мастером нытья и ментализма. И в итоге каким-то неведомым образом они подружились.

– М-м-м, – задумался гипнотизёр, потирая подбородок. – Как относишься к ирландской кухне?

– Ирландской? Точно, ты же корнями оттуда, - улыбнулся Уайлдер, откладывая карты. – Не пробовал, но мне интересно.

– Ну, хорошо, – прищурился Мерритт, рассматривая друга. – Можем даже попрактиковать гипноз! Только твоей целью будет загипнотизировать кого-нибудь, а не закадрить, понял? Загипнотизировать. Не закадрить.

– А мне казалось, – Джек хитро улыбнулся. – Что это понятия, взаимно дополняющие друг друга.

МакКинни фыркнул, закатывая глаза. Он только успел накинуть плащ, как в зал вернулись Дилан и Дэниел, продолжая ругаться. Однако оба они застыли, когда увидели дезертиров, направляющихся к двери.

– Стоп… - Дилан поднял руку. – Куда это вы оба собрались?

– Да, вы куда? – нахмурился Дэнни. – В чём дело, парни? Что за побег? У нас репетиция! 

– А ну остались и вернулись на свои места! – вторил ему Родс. 

– Чего это ты им приказываешь? – тут же возмутился Атлас, оборачиваясь к Дилану. – Мы, что, твоя собственность? Пусть идут, если надо!

– Ну, прямо как мои родители, – покачал головой Мерритт, прерывая новый поток ссоры.

Когда на него яростно уставились два пары глаз, явно ожидая пояснения, менталист невозмутимо развёл руками. Джек отступил на шаг, практически прячась за широкой спиной старшего друга, словно Дэнни и Дилан могли испепелять взглядом. МакКинни же не впечатлился гневом приятелей и явно был готов испытать свою судьбу. 

– Мать кричала, что отец нам всё запрещает, отец кричал, что она всё разрешает, но итог был один. Мы с братом сваливали! – пояснил Мерритт, под плохо скрываемое хихиканье Джека. – И вообще, парни, - он поднял руку, указывая на Родса и Атласа. – Трахнитесь уже, а? Это не Хенли была закупорена, а наш Дэнни, и вот сейчас я рекомендую именно тот самый хороший штопор, - МакКинни театрально перешёл на шёпот. - Лечит от все-е-ех проблем. Штопор, вставил-вынул, ну вы поняли.

Он изобразил характерными движениями рук сексуальный процесс, и Джек оперативно попытался уволочь его к двери, пока Дилан и Дэнни не пришли в себя от шока. Они, казалось, замерли от услышанного, и Уайлдер, давясь смехом, уже открыл дверь, как внезапно раздался сигнал телефона и призыв Дилана:

– Стоп! У нас дело!

***

 

Спустя 24 часа.  
Гей-клуб в северной части Нью-Йорка.

Стоя в длинной очереди на входе в клуб, только невозмутимый Мерритт ощущал себя свободно и раскованно, а Джек считал происходящее не выбивающимся из нормы. Атлас явно нервничал, сотни раз проигрывая в голове один и тот же план, взвешивая всевозможные риски. Родс и вовсе держался чуть поодаль. И плюсом к этому их окружала толпа самых разнообразных геев: от дорого одетых, до представителей субкультур с цветными волосами, пирсингом и татуировками по всему телу. 

– И как мы пройдём? – тихо спросил Дэнни. – Вдруг не пустят? План Б?

– Как это не пустят? – усмехнулся Мерритт. – Нам просто нужно разделиться на пары и быть в теме! Вот я иду с Уайлдером!

Джек даже не успел отреагировать, как МакКинни привлёк его к себе, имитируя поцелуй. Уайлдер весело рассмеялся, но игру поддержал, даже обнял Мерритта за шею. Со стороны они и правда стали похожи на парочку, и Атлас ощутил раздражение, не понимая, как можно быть такими беспечными. Джек легко поддерживал любую придурь Мерритта, и что неудивительно, скоро они прошли в клуб. Дэнни бросил взгляд в сторону Родса, и тот только поджал губы. После ссор они так и не примирились, ощущая обоюдную неловкость, которая в данном случае очень мешала совместной работе, так что ни о каких играх в пары речи и не шло. Атлас отвернулся от Родса, надеясь, что справится сам. Внезапно тёплая рука обвила его за талию, и Дэнни ощутил приятный запах парфюма. К его удивлению, прикосновение не было неприятным, напротив, Атласу хотелось, чтобы Дилан стоял так с ним подольше. Родс улыбнулся ему и протянул охраннику поддельные пропуска. Тот лишь усмехнулся и подмигнул им, принимая за новичков, не столь давно совершивших камин-аут. 

Новым делом была просьба приятеля Дилана украсть из кабинета владельца гей-клуба личные видео, сделанные им в своих апартаментах во время секса с подростками. В дальнейшем эти записи должны были отправиться в ФБР, но для начала их надо было заполучить. Был разработан план, благо Джек, благодаря бурной юности, имел понятие о подобного рода заведениях и был готов сыграть студента. 

Неоновые лучи были повсюду: они кружили, петляли, пересекали друг друга и скользили по новым гостям клуба, ослепляя танцующих в центре парней. Громкая танцевальная музыка практически оглушала, басы били так, что дрожали стены, но никого из посетителей клуба это не беспокоило. Помещение было тёмным и достаточно просторным, внизу танцевали и бесновались полуобнажённые парни, обнимались и целовались. Кто-то из гостей пытался танцевать прямо с коктейлем в руках, кто-то всё же занимал место у барной стойки, украшенной неоновой лентой, и пил там, а кто-то прятался по туалетам с пакетиками наркотиков. Ди-джей сменил музыку, включая ритмичный транс, пока на сцене извивался какой-то тощий стриптизёр. 

– Итак, – произнёс Дилан, явно ощущая смущение от происходящего, когда они встали недалеко от лестницы. – Джеку надо оказаться в кабинете и своровать плёнки, мы ждём внизу у чёрного входа, Мерритт вовремя вырубает свет, давая Джеку фору, и контролирует ситуацию здесь. Все помнят? 

Уайлдер ответственно закивал, Атлас продолжил изучать взглядом клуб, а Мерритт уже потягивал пиво с самым невозмутимым видом, словно был завсегдатаем подобных клубов. Его не смущали и стриптизёры, ни целующиеся парни, когда как Дилан и Дэниел явно ощущали дикую скованность. 

– Ты вообще можешь быть серьёзным? – вспылил Дэнни, обращаясь к Мерритту. Его бесила подобная отрешённость менталиста. 

– Могу, – кивнул тот, поджав губы. – И я тут подумал, что нехорошо отправлять малыша на третий этаж с каким-то извращенцем одного. Лови, Атлас!

Он бросил Дэниелу билетик и подмигнул, а затем отсалютовал пивом. Произнеся что-то вроде: «Я придумал, как вам проще будет снять охрану, чтобы Джек точно сбежал без проблем», он лёг спиной не лестничные перила и принялся рассматривать танцующих. Атлас нахмурился и недоверчиво развернул бумажку, видя на ней цифру 53.

– Что это? – спросил он.

Внезапно свет рампы осветил сцену. Молодой стриптизёр убежал под громкие аплодисменты, и на его место, гордо постукивая каблуками, вышла ведущая, точнее ведущий в коротком блестящем платье, парике и с ярким даже пошлым макияжем на лице. Он подмигнул публике, покрутил бёдрами и взял в руки микрофон. 

– Итак, а сейчас продолжится битва за лучшую красную комнату клу-у-уба! Номер 53! – провозгласил ведущий, и зал взорвался аплодисментами. – Итак, 53, прошу вас на сцену! Где же вы, где? Публика ждёт!

Дэнни замер с открытым ртом, впервые испуганно смотря в сторону сцены. Всё шло не по плану, спасибо оригинальности и грязному юмору МакКинни. И теперь вместо реального дела они, Всадники, должны были заниматься какими-то извращениями. 

Неоновые вспышки освещали зал, луч света петлял вперёд-назад, явно разыскивая тот самый загадочный номер 53. Музыка чуть стихла, пока ведущий внимательно всматривался зал, а публика начинала недовольно роптать. 

– Чего ты встал? – прошептал Джек на ухо Атласу, подталкивая его в спину. – Иди!

– С ума сошёл? – огрызнулся Дэнни, отталкивая приятеля. – Я тебе кто? Клоун?

– А ну пошёл! – присоединился к Уайлдеру Дилан, включив один из своих громких и пугающих тонов. – Просто выиграй этот грёбанный конкурс и выбери меня! Окажется в комнатах наверху и найдём плёнку! Всё!

Дэниел выдержал игру в гляделки с Родсом. Их соперничество было на самом пике, и в любую секунду мог разразиться грандиозный скандал, если не драка. Однако неминуемой разборке внезапно помешали. 

– Ах, вот он наш номер 53! – рампа внезапно осветила прищурившегося и прикрывшегося рукой Дэнни. – Идите сюда, мистер сте-е-е-есняшка-а-а-а!

– Вот кто вручил ему микрофон… – пробубнил Мерритт, словно его ничуть не беспокоила столь пикантная ситуация. – Фрики.

Атлас бросил полный ярости взгляд на команду. Джек был растерян и лишь пожимал плечами, смущённый и испуганный, Мерритт сиял как лампочка, будучи очень довольным собой. И лишь Дилан оставался сосредоточенным и серьёзным, словно пытался поделиться своей уверенностью с Дэнни. Он приблизился, что-то шепнул тому на ухо и кивнул. Дэнни явно растерялся от услышанного, но быстро собрался, как положено профессиональному артисту.

«Танцуй для меня, - вот что прошептал Дилан Атласу. – Для меня, Дэнни».

Атлас даже не успел осознать, что это были за слова, и что они для него значили. Главное, что они будили в нём уверенность и азарт, а рёв толпы только распылял его порыв. Дэниел Атлас был артистом, а значит, именно он должен был выступить ярче всех других, не важно, где и при каких условиях. 

Дэнни шепнул ди-джею название трека и подмигнул. 

– Какой смелый и дерзкий мальчик! – раззадорился ведущий, аплодируя Атласу. – Ты уже мне нравишься, пятьдесят третий!

Зазвучали первые аккорды, и Дэнни неспешно поднял голову, одаривая зал хитрой кошачьей улыбкой. Его пальцы скользнули вверх по пуговицам пиджака, затем вниз, только на этом всё и прекратилось. Он не знал, что нужно делать, и, быстро изучив взглядом сцену, Атлас глянул в зал, ища Дилана и ожидая от него малейшей подсказки. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Дэниел нервно сглотнул, но попытался собраться вновь. Зал уже не реагировал так бурно, и Дэнни ощутил панику от упадка интереса к себе. Дилан наблюдал его позор здесь и сейчас, все наблюдали. 

Только Джей Дэниел Атлас никогда не сдавался.

Внезапно он свистнул, привлекая взгляд ди-джей и крича: «Смени на что-то более бодрое!», после чего развернулся и побежал к краю сцены, вытягивая к себе игриво сопротивляющегося ведущего в платье. Теперь во всю звучал трек Леди Гаги «Perfect illusion». Зал вновь ощутил прилив интереса и некоторые даже одобряюще засвистели, когда Дэниел грубо толкнул разраженного парня в шикарное кресло, стоящее больше для декораций, чем для восседания на нём. Атлас полуобернулся, подмигнул толпе и забрался на кресло, встав ногами на ручки так, что его пах оказался над смеющимся и аплодирующим этой дерзости ведущим. 

Пальцы ловко расстёгивали одну пуговицу рубашки за другой, и постепенно Дэнни начал подыгрывать себе всем телом, пританцовывая и извиваясь, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией своей «жертвы». Ведущий изображал восторженные визги, зал взрывался восторженными аплодисментами, а Дэнни то и дело бросал взгляды в сторону Родса, продолжая совершать не совсем приличные движения бёдрами. 

Дилан замер, смотря на это зрелище, едва не забыв, как дышать. 

– А он хорош, – присвистнул Джек, усмехаясь и с интересом ожидая, когда в ход пойдут джинсы. – Очень хорош…

– А ну, рано тебе ещё такое смотреть, – моментально завёлся Мерритт, разворачивая Уайлдера к сцене спиной и под его возмущённые крики, уволакивая парня прочь. А Дилан только облизнул губы, ощущая, что это зрелище его дико заводит. Дэнни дразнит его? Ну что ж, ему это удалось. 

Длинные пальцы Дэниела уже скользнули к пряжке ремня. Он ловко извлёк его из брюк, хлопнул кончиком себя по ноге, подобно ловкому дрессировщику, ловя очередные овации. Однако он ещё не начал скидывать с себя вещи, и кто-то из зала со смехом потребовал перейти к стриптизу. Стянув пиджак, Атлас прокрутил его и отбросил в сторону, после чего чуть присел, крутя бёдрами и явно дразня парня в платье. 

– Снимай уже рубашку! – крикнул тот, скользнув руками по бёдрам танцующего Дэнни. – Давай, зал ждёт!

Атлас подмигнул и распрямился, одним рывком срывая с себя белую ткань. Спрыгнув на сцену, он развернулся к толпе спиной, крутанул бёдрами и уселся на ноги ведущему, практически потираясь о его пах своими ягодицами. В этой же самой позе под крики ликования он откинулся, нарочито медленно расстёгивая ширинку и демонстрируя тёмноё бельё.

– Хватит, хватит! – ведущий, обмахиваясь руками, остановил музыку и мягко подтолкнул с себя Атласа. – Ой, аж жарко стало, как бы сцена не загорелась! Бессовестный, я же в платье! Сейчас как вырастет из-под него… Смотри какой бойкий танцор, даже парочку умудрился рассорить!

Он указал в сторону, и Джей изумлённо вскинул брови, смотря на освещённых светом рампы замеревших в изумлении Джека и Мерритта, которые, и правда, казалось недавно ссорились. Видимо это было настолько громко, что их заметили даже ведущие и ди-джей. Джек, зная об отведённой ему роли, нашёлся практически сразу. Опрокинув на Мерритта бокал пива, он гордо удалился в тень. 

– Вау, вау, какие горячие! Итак… – ведущий скользнул острым ногтём по обнажённой груди Дэнни. – Красная комната твоя! И с кем ты пойдёшь туда?

Некоторые парни у сцены начали призывно привлекать внимание Атласа, указывая на себя пальцами, но Дэниел смотрел только в сторону Родса. Благодаря выходке Мерритта они должны были вскоре оказаться на нужном этаже неподалёку от охраны, но почему-то Атласа волновало не только это. Он увидел голодный взгляд Дилана, и о деле думал меньше всего.

– С ним, – он указал на Родса.

 

Когда Дилана привели в Красную комнату, он только присвистнул. Королевские апартаменты с красными бархатными стенами и тёмными занавесками смотрелись мистически завораживающе. Дэнни уже ждал его, сидя на широкой кровати, но выглядел он при этом обеспокоено. Скинутые рубашка и пиджак лежали рядом с ним, щёки у него были украшены румянцем после танца, и Родс нервно сглотнул от такого зрелища.

Дэнни встал, приблизился к нему и обнял за шею, шепча в самые губы.

– Тут, твою мать, камеры везде, мы не можем просто так свалить! Грёбанный Мерритт, говорит, будете ближе к Джеку, снимите охрану, вот идиот! Что делать?

– Мерритт должен отключить всё, так что… – прошептал Дилан, устраивая руки на талии Дэнни. – Просто подождём. Как только погаснет свет, летим к Джеку на выручку. 

– А до этого времени, что нам прикажешь делать? – яростно шептал Дэнни, болезненно щипая плечи Родса. – Когда Джек подцепит цель? Когда тот согласится затащить его к себе? Если он вообще согласится! Мы сейчас должны были быть внизу! Когда всё это будет? Нас привели сюда трахаться, трахаться, Дилан! Их смутит, что мы тут просто беседуем! Твою мать, что нам делать? 

– Дэнни…

– Ты как всегда пустил всё на самотёк! 

– Дэнни…

– Позволил Мерритту испоганить план!

– Дэнни…

– И теперь мы в полной заднице! В заднице! И..

– Заткнись! – внезапно прикрикнул Родс, притягивая к себе Аласа и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Он был напряжён ещё с вечера, когда очередная ссора и заряд негативных эмоций не обрёл своего выхода. Сегодня всё эти эмоции обрели совершенно новый окрас, обращаясь во что-то тягучее и болезненное, и после стриптиза в штанах было тесно. Дэнни ощутил это, стоя в непростительной близости к Родсу.

– Что ты творишь?.. – возмутился он, отстраняясь и разрывая поцелуй.

– Помолчи хоть минуту! – взмолился Дилан, стягивая с Атласа рубашку и толкая его на кровать. 

 

Когда парней увели, Мерритт удовлетворённо кивнул, радуясь, что они будут поблизости на случай беды с Джеком. План здания и расположение комнат был изучен вдоль и поперёк, оставалось лишь дождаться, пока явится их цель. В ожидании Мерритт скользил взглядом по залу, пока Джек, всё ещё обижающийся за прерванное зрелище, не заприметил свою цель и не ткнул приятеля в плечо.

– Окручиваю владельца, – сообщил он холодно. – Проникаю в номер. Ты вырубаешь свет, врубаешь пожарную тревогу и ждёшь тут. Владелец убегает, я ворую записи, Дэнни и Дилан будут рядом на случай беды. Всё?

– Да-да, иди, – отмахнулся МакКинни, безразлично потягивая новую порцию пива.

Джек пожал плечами и скинул кожаную куртку, оставаясь в обтягивающей футболке. Он не заметил на себе ревниво изучающего взгляда МакКинни и уверенно направился к владельцу клуба, а вскоре уже во всю ворковал с ним. Владелец оказался молодым привлекательным мужчиной, который смотрел шоу стриптиза и, как и все, стал свидетелем ссоры Джека и Мерритта. Уайлдер ловко разыграл обиду на «любовника», пожаловался, и вскоре удалился вместе с мужчиной. 

 

Дэнни ошарашено смотрел, как Дилан нетерпеливо расстёгивает пиджак и рубашку. Он просто лежал и смотрел, как его друг и напарник раздевается, расстёгивает ремень и брюки, буквально пожирая его взглядом. И это зрелище пробуждало у Дэнни ответную реакцию: желание, безумное, дикое, оно возникло само. 

В комнате было тихо и достаточно темно, только на фоне играла мелодичная и мистическая музыка. Запах парфюма Дилана уже заполнял комнату, а его голос, глубокий и успокаивающий, опьянял и гипнотизировал одновременно. Когда он наклонился, Дэнни внезапно поддался вперёд, вовлекая босса в поцелуй. Поцелуй был робким, несмелым и Родс, понял, что им всё же нужно повременить с подобным. Он попытался отстранить и угомонить парня, но во время этих попыток внезапно опрокинул его на кровать и вклинился между ног. Всё произошло слишком быстро, но в итоге Атлас обхватил Дилана ногами, а тот скользнул пальцами по его бедру.

 

Владелец клуба, представившийся Виком, привёл Джека в свой кабинет. Уайлдер улыбался, глядя на спутника из-под полуопущенных ресниц и обнимая его за шею. Когда Вик усадил его на стол, и Джек лишь усмехнулся и скользнул пальцами по чужим плечам. Он удачно разыгрывал молодого и неопытного парня, именно таких любил окручивать и использовать Вик для своих хоум-видео. В кабинете было тихо, лишь отзвуки музыки доносились снизу. Они выпили вина, что уже было заготовленно, и Вик, не теряя времени даром, придвинулся, вовлекая Джека в поцелуй.

 

Дилан нагло развёл чужие ноги, скользя пальцами по бедру Дэнни. Атлас, не отводя взгляд, смотрел на него, теряясь в ощущениях. Возможно, именно этого ему и хотелось? Чтобы босс просто прикрикнул, швырнул его на постель и проявил напористость? А напористость была, особенно когда тёплые губы Родса скользнули по тяжело вздымающейся груди Дэнни.

Атлас прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в темноте и этих поцелуях. Его заводил полумрак, заводило то, что их снимают скрытые камеры. Он сильнее развёл ноги, и Дилан положил ладонь на его пах, легонько поглаживая. Дэнни зашёлся долгим стоном, не желая думать ни о чём другом, кроме Дилана. Он закусил губу и пригнулся в спине, демонстрируя гибкость и податливость. 

– У тебя был опыт. Я прав? – усмехнулся Родс, медленно расстёгивая его джинсы.

– Был, – усмехнулся Атлас, лежа и не мешая любовнику. – Так что не бойся.

– Не боюсь, – кивнул Дилан, наклоняясь и целуя бугорок паха Дэнни через ткань белья.

 

Мерритт глянул на часы и понял, что пора спасать младшего Всадника, который по идее уже должен был окрутить владельца клуба. Направившись в туалет, МакКинни воспользовался тем, что в тёмном коридоре народ был излишне пьян или отвлечён на секс, и ловко проник в подсобку, где вырубил электричество.

Вик отстранился от Джека и усмехнулся, когда свет погас, а музыка стихла. Уайлдер обнял мужчину за шею и улыбнулся, словно ему тоже нравилась эта темнота. Мысленно Джек уже изучал кабинет, прикидывая, где искать записи, а Мерритт тем временем вполне благополучно переместился в туалет, где, поджёг бумагу и поднял над собой, дожидаясь, пока дым сделает своё дело. Когда завопила сирена, Джек испуганно отстранился от Вика.

– Что это? – спросил он, разыгрывая невинность. – Свет же вырубило!

– Это пожарная сирена, – ответил Вик, зацеловывая его шею. – Не волнуйся, если что серьёзное, моя охрана примчится за нами. Не убегай, наверное, накурил кто-то в толчке, как обычно.

Вот теперь Джек паниковал. Именно этот финт должен был отвлечь Вика и вывести его из кабинета, но ничего не вышло. Владелец клуба даже не думал реагировать на сирену. 

 

Довольно скоро Дэнни остался без одежды. Когда погас свет, они с Диланом предприняли попытку поговорить о деле, но в итоге Родс раздражённо толкнул его, приспустил брюки и бельё, едва успевая натянуть презерватив, прежде чем наконец-то взять Дэнни. Теперь комнату наполняли стоны. Атлас выгибался в умелых руках, обнимал любовника за шею и страстно целовал его в губы, растворяясь в происходящем. Впрочем, Дилан отвечал на все эти поцелуи, продолжая жадно и властно брать Дэнни, вколачиваясь в него со всей силой и даже агрессий, выплёскивая накопившееся напряжение. Им давно требовалась разрядка, весь негатив от конкуренции и ссор рано или поздно закончился бы дракой или… сексом. Второе победило, потому что искры между ними вспыхнули ещё тогда в допросной ФБР, когда Дилан дёрнул Атласа за волосы. Он и сейчас повторил это, сжимая в пальцах кудрявые пряди и разбавляя поцелуи укусами. 

 

Время шло, а Джека или Вика всё не было. Мерритт нахмурился и осмотрелся, понимая, что дело дрянь. Телефоны Атласа и Родса предательски молчали, сам он никак не прошёл бы на третий этаж, минуя охрану. Спуститься из комнат можно было, но подняться без пропуска – никак. Нужно было действовать. 

– Может, мы торопимся? – попытался отстраниться Джек, игриво кусая губы. – Понимаешь…

– Ой, угомонись! – засмеялся Вик, стягивая с Уайлдера футболку. – Не разыгрывай скромняшку, я и так понял, что ты хороший. 

Джек лишь закусил губу. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы огреть Вика по голове чем потяжелее, что тянуло на хороший срок, как внезапно раздался вой сигнализации. Вик подскочил, подрываясь к окну и всматриваясь вниз. 

– Моя машина! Ах ублюдок… – взвыл он и бросился к двери. – Никуда не уходи, малыш! Я сейчас.

Как только он выбежал в коридор, Джек спрыгнул со стола, натянул футболку обратно и бегло изучил помещение взглядом.

 

Дилан двигался всё резче и сильнее, окончательно забывая обо всём на свете. Его внимание было сосредоточенно лишь на Атласе и его стонах, на его руках, что обвивали за шею и царапали плечи. Невольно вспомнилась шутка Мерритта про штопор. Да, он определённо был прав. Дэнни двигался ему навстречу, целовал в ответ и срывался на хриплые стоны, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Казалось, что им обоим не хватало именно хорошего жаркого секса. 

 

Джек выдвинул пару ящиков, затем задвинул обратно, отодвинул ноутбук, затем телевизор и увидел небольшую коробушку, замаскированную под стол. Открыв её, он достал одну флешку с мужским именем и триумфально улыбнулся. Он нашёл записи, и на всякий случай прихватил несколько флешек.

 

– Чёрт, мы должны найти Джека! – произнёс Родс, оправляя одежду. – Он там один на один с этим Виком!

– А то я не знаю! – Дэнни, весь раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, поспешно оправил волосы и застегнул рубашку, заправляя её в джинсы. – Мерритт весь телефон мне оборвал! 

Когда они покинули комнату и шагнули в тёмный коридор, навстречу им выбежал Джек с фонариком в руке. Его перехватила охранник, явно оставленный Виком, но Дилан быстро нейтрализовал его ударом вазы по голове.

 

Когда все трое поспешно покинули клуб, Мерритт уже ждал команду в заранее подготовленной машине. Джек прыгнул на переднее сидение рядом с водительским, а Дилан и Дэнни устроились сзади. Как только захлопнулись все двери, и машина стартанула, все вздохнули спокойно. 

– Вы где были? – сердито осведомился Мерритт, уверенно ведя машину. – Никто на звонки не отвечал! Этот хмырь был с Джеком даже после пожарной сирены! Пришлось подпортить этому гаду тачку. А вы оба словно заблудились!

– Примерно… так и было, – кивнул Дилан, переглядываясь с Дэнни. – Главное, что записи у нас и подонка посадят. 

Когда Мерритт остановился у небольшого магазина, чтобы затариться продуктами, Джек убежал с ним, наконец-то догадавшись, что его весь вечер старательно ревновали. Дилан, воспользовавшись отсутствием друзей, обернулся к Дэнни и загадочно улыбнулся. Атлас бросил на него полный деланного недовольства взгляд и фыркнул. Почти сразу же его губы растянулись в кошачьей улыбке.

Мерритт и Джек, довольные и примирившиеся, вышли из магазина и замерли, видя, как Дилан и Дэнни слились в поцелуе на заднем сидении машины. Когда Родс повалил Атласа на сидение, и оба они пропали из вида, МакКинни лишь присвистнул.

– Нехватает только руки на стекле. Ну, как в «Титанике», – пояснил Мерритт, пожимая плечами. – А я ведь тоже хочу потрахаться, Уайлдер, хрена ли они заняли мою машину? 

Только Дилану и Дэниелу было абсолютно всё равно.


End file.
